Perfect Timing at the Oasis
by dasyiemae
Summary: What if Dean couldn't make it to save the day during Eight O'clock at the Oasis? One-shot of how I wish the episode went. Creating an entirely different timeline for season 3. One I would have been much happier with.


**Perfect Timing at the Oasis**

Summary: What if Dean couldn't make it to save the day during Eight O'clock at the Oasis? One-shot of how I wish the episode went. Creating an entirely different timeline for season 3. One I would have been much happier with.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

"Still gonna do the Harvard thing?" He stared into those deep blue eyes.

Rory felt uncomfortable? No, she was never uncomfortable with Jess. She felt…she couldn't quite put into words what it was she felt in that moment, him standing there, dripping wet, after saving her from the potential wrath of Dwight. How did this crazy new neighbor have such a strong hold on the Gilmore Girls?

After her quick agreement to Jess' question, her pager went off. She had forgotten her frantic page to Dean asking for him to save her.

Jess went to turn the water back on, sensing who it was on the other line before she had a chance to say. But before the twist she stopped him. "He's not coming."

"What?"

"Dean. I paged him for help before I ran into you. He's not…he can't…"

"Ah…" Jess just stared at her. Rory stared back. "So…"

Before he could get out another word, her lips were on his. He was lost in her scent. Vanilla and coffee and a hint of…was that lavender? Before he could answer his own question she pulled away.

"I…"

"Rory…?"

"Don't say.."

"Anything? Again? You're going to do this to me again? Rory! Come on. You can't do this." Jess wasn't going to hide his frustration any longer. He couldn't be that guy. He knew how he felt about her, but he wasn't going to do this forever.

"I wasn't…I don't…I…Jess, I like you! I love Dean? But I like you! This isn't easy." Rory knew she was acting foolish. This was all so new to her. She didn't know how to break a boy's heart. To be with someone the entire town, the town she held so dear, disapproved of.

Jess just stared at her. He wanted so badly to take her in his arms and kiss away all of the confusion. He wasn't sure what to do. But he knew he couldn't keep doing this. He may pretend to not have feelings, but he did. And Rory stringing him along like this wasn't his idea of a good time.

"Say something!" Rory was exasperated.

"You just said not to say anything, Rory!" He would be damned if he was going to make this easy on her.

"I don't know what to do! Dean was my first boyfriend. I care about you. I care about him. I don't know how to do this. I don't want to hurt anyone."

"Rory. You have to be selfish. For once in your life, don't think about me, or Dean, or your mom, or this stupid town. Think about you. What do YOU want to do? Who do you want to be with?"

Rory didn't know what to do. She did know what she wanted to do. Way down in the bottom of her heart there was a tiny voice telling her to take this chance. She knew she was no longer happy with Dean. She knew she had feelings for Jess. But then her rational brain jumped in and told her that she was comfortable with Dean. Everyone liked Dean. Her mom loved her with Dean. And Rory wasn't one to upset those most important in her life.

Maybe Jess was right though. Maybe she did need to be selfish. For once in her life. Maybe it was time to ignore the rational part of her brain and listen to her heart. Her heart was telling her to grab Jess and never let go. It was so nice to have someone she had things in common with. She could talk to Jess about anything. When was the last time she had a conversation with Dean that didn't involve his sports or his work or some movie HE wanted to see that she had no interest in?

"When did I…" and that was when she broke down. Shaking with sobs, Jess took Rory into his arms and they sat on the steps of Dwight's Oasis.

What seemed like an eternity passed and Rory looked up at Jess, sniffling. "I know what I have to do."

She kissed him on the forehead and walked home. Jess watched her go and knew, he too, had something that needed taking care of.

Back at the Gilmore house, alone, Rory took a hot shower, put on her robe, and lay on her bed watching the ceiling fan slowly turn. A few hours later, this is where Lorelai found her.

"Spawn? My dear, sweet, lovely child, what ever is the matter?"

Rory looked up at her mother with swollen eyes. She couldn't hold in the tears anymore. Lorelai rushed to her side and took her into her arms, just like Jess had done that afternoon.

"Mom…" Rory sniffed, "I don't love Dean anymore." This was one of the hardest things Rory had to admit to herself but somehow it was even harder to admit it to Lorelai in that moment.

"Oh sweets!" Lorelai kissed the top of Rory's head. "I know things have been a little off between the two of you for a while now but are you sure?"

Rory couldn't speak so she just nodded from the comfort of her mother's arms.

"Please don't be angry. But…"

Before Rory had a chance to finish her sentence, Lorelai cut her off, "Jess."

Lorelai had known for quite some time that her daughter had fallen for the town bad boy. As much as she hated to admit it to herself, she knew that he was a much better fit for Rory than Dean would ever be. She knew she had to accept Rory's choice and be nice to Jess if she didn't want to ruin the perfect relationship she had with her daughter. So Lorelai closed her eyes, swallowed all the negative things she wanted to say about this discovery, once again kissed the top of Rory's head and said, "It's okay, Ror. It's all going to be okay."

A/N: I wrote this at 1 AM when I couldn't sleep and had a lot of wine while rewatching old episodes. My love for Jess and Rory's relationship will never die, I guess.


End file.
